


Long Way Around Episode 1: Emerging

by Rivermoon1970



Series: The Long Way Around [1]
Category: Criminal Minds, The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Child Abuse, Child Hotch, Emerging, Gen, M/M, Sentinel Senses, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9489716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/pseuds/Rivermoon1970
Summary: Aaron's violent emerging as a Sentinel made the Center take control. His parents lost all parental rights to the young boy, but Thomas and Simon James, the Center's directors, and bonded pair, take him under their wing. Not only do they find a suitable family for Aaron to live with, they also lean just what kind of Sentinel Aaron is, and it will change the course of his whole life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Power levels for the Sentinels and Guides in this verse. (Stolen with permission from DarkJediQueen)
> 
>  **Alpha** -Weakest level, holds down low level jobs.  
>  **Beta** -Lower level, usually beat cops and the like.  
>  **Delta** -Middle level, regular soldiers and cops.  
>  **Theta** -Mid High level, detectives and other higher level jobs.  
>  **Sigma** -High level, the elite of the chosen fields, the badasses.  
>  **Omega** -Unknown level, unable to fully scale an Omega level  
>  **Penultimate** \- The absolute rarest of Sentinels and Guides. When they bond they each gain a gift from the other and bond not just emotionally, but spiritually as well as a deep soul bond. Like Omega's they are unable to fully scale a Penultimate. (Also borrowed from KliqzAngel)

Aaron felt horrible. His head was hurting, his body ached, he felt hot and uncomfortable. He didn’t want to say anything, though, because he knew his father wouldn’t be happy about it in the least.

“Hotchner’s don’t get sick.” He would say whenever Aaron would show the tiniest sniffle. It also didn’t help that he had been quietly crying after the punishment he had received from his father earlier that evening.

“Hotchner’s don’t get anything less than an A+. Do better or else.” Aaron had gotten an A in his Maths class, and A+’s every where else. He wasn’t even going to get the set of Dragon Rider books that he wanted because of his grades. As he walked to his room, head held high, he tried not to let his father see any weakness. He got to his room and hissed as he changed into his pajamas. After a little while he fell asleep, and tried to ignore the aching in his muscles.

A couple of hours later Aaron dragged himself out of bed and took off his clothes. They felt itchy and made his skin feel raw. When he tried to lay back down under the covers, those hurt too, but he wasn’t going to complain.

“Hotchner’s don’t complain, we endure Aaron. Get that through your head.” All of these things went through his head as he lay there feeling more miserable than he ever had in his life. When he heard a door opening he tried to make himself even smaller under the covers, he didn’t want his father to touch him again.

“Aaron, sweetie? Are you okay?” His mother asked as she stepped into the room. Being six months pregnant she didn’t move as fast as she used to, which gave Aaron time to scoot closer to the wall. When she sat on his bed, he tried not to react, but when she touched his forehead all he wanted was away from her. He was angry, he was always angry lately. She never tried to stop his father, no matter what, and now that she was pregnant again, she and father were cooing over the baby. Everything was about the baby lately, and he was largely ignored. If he wasn’t ignored, he was being yelled at, or worse.

“Honey, you’re burning up.” Aaron pulled away from her and tried to scoot even closer to the wall. “I’m sorry Aaron. He shouldn’t have hurt you and I’m sorry.”

She always said that, but Aaron knew she didn’t mean it. When a young lynx appeared on the bed, and started to growl at her, and bare his teeth, Aaron wasn’t sure what was going on.

“Oh damn. No, no, no, no. Aaron you can’t come online, do you hear me?”

Frowning he uncurled himself from his position and tried to sit up, but he just felt so tired and weak.

“Mom?” He hated how weak he sounded, but he just felt like crap.

“Oh god, honey.” Annabelle Hotchner looked at him truly afraid for the first time in his life. She slowly stood and went to his bathroom. He heard her rummaging in his medicine cabinet, but the noise was so loud that it made his ears hurt. Even the light from the small lamp on his desk made him want to close his eyes, and not open them again. He tried to fight the tears that filled his eyes, but he couldn’t, he was in pain, and he wasn’t even sure if his own mother cared.

When she came back and sat down on his bed once again, she told him to open his mouth, and she slipped a thermometer in when he did. She gently brushed his hair from his face, and it made him feel suspicious. The lynx was pacing, agitated and kept growling at his mother. Going on instinct, Aaron brushed the animal’s back, and it immediately calmed down. Aaron knew it was a spirit animal, he could feel a little bit of energy flowing from the animal, and it felt good. A moment later the glass tube was being removed from his mouth and a string of curses left his mother’s mouth. He was surprised, because Annabelle Elisabeth Hotchner never cursed. It wasn’t proper, especially for a Sweet Briar College graduate.

“Marcus,” The sharp yell had Aaron covering his ears. When his father didn’t show up, his mother went to the doorway to his room and called out again. This time, his father showed up a few minutes later, scowling.

“Anna, what are you yelling about?”

“Aaron is coming online, but he is really sick Marcus. I’m going to take him to the S and G center. His temperature is 105 and if we don’t do something…” Aaron frowned even deeper. It was one of the few times that he heard his mother genuinely concerned for him.

“Anna…”

“NO!, Not this time Marcus Hotchner, I am taking my son to the Center, and if you stop me I swear to God I will call Patrick, and you will not like the outcome.” Aaron tried to remember who Patrick was, but right now he didn’t care, he just wanted the pain to stop.

He looked up and when his father marched over to him and picked-up the blanket and saw Aaron’s red, rashy skin, and the sweat pouring off him, his father actually frowned in concern.

“Alright, but once you get him there, I want you to get back here as soon as you can. You need rest, and you won’t get it taking care of our worthless, lazy son.” Aaron knew it wouldn’t last, the hate and derision was back in his father’s voice, and Aaron wished, not for the first time, that he was anywhere but right where he was.

He waited to see what his parents were going to do when the little lynx curled up next to him, like he was guarding Aaron. It was one of the only times in his life that he actually felt safe. When his mother ordered him to sit up he complied, but it was difficult to stay up. When she wrapped a soft cotton bath sheet around him it was like heaven.He could actually breathe properly once again.

“Come on Aaron.” She slipped two pairs of socks on his feet, thankfully they were all cotton as well. When he was finally done, Marcus picked him up, though he wanted to protest, he didn’t want to be in his father’s arms. He knew he wasn’t going to make it to the car on his own, so he just complied.

Quickly the three of them had made it to his mother’s car, where he was put in the front seat, his mother on the driver’s side. There were more orders from his father, but Aaron didn’t care at this point, he was shivering from the fever, and all of the stimulus around him was making him sick to his stomach. He didn’t even realize when he had passed out.

When Aaron woke up his head still felt a little fuzzy, but he didn’t hurt anymore. There wasn’t that terrible deep ache inside him. His skin felt tender, but it wasn’t as red anymore and the rash that had formed was half the size it had been.

He sat up and looked around the room he was in, and frowned. It wasn’t his bedroom, and though it was quiet, and the lights low, it was soothing. The clothes he was wearing were soft and felt good against his skin. When he looked on the bed, there was his spirit animal, curled up in a ball. He reached out and brushed his hand over his fur, and though Aaron knew it wasn’t real, he felt so very real to him. When the door handle shook, Aaron’s heart started to race, and he was afraid it was going to be his father. He shot off the bed, grabbing the lynx, holding him in his arms, he curled up in the corner behind the chair that was there.

“Aaron, I know you’re here, and I know you’re scared. I promise, no one at the center is going to hurt you in anyway. Now, you don’t have to come out and talk to me, but I just wanted to tell you that we are here to help you, that’s all. My name is Thomas James, and I work here. I’m a Guide and it’s my job to help those who have come online. Now, I’m going to leave some books on the nightstand, and on the small table will be a sandwich and something to drink. I’m sure you’re pretty hungry by now. If you want anything, or if you just want to talk, there is a red button on the phone that will ring into my office. If not, well, we’ll take it one step at a time.” The man stood up and walked out of the room, and Aaron waited till he no longer heard his heartbeat. Slowly he stood, and went to the table. He saw the food, water, and a clear soda waiting for him. His stomach rumbled in hunger.

Taking a deep breath he sat down, the lynx, who he had yet to name, he let go of, and slowly and carefully ate the food, and drank the soda. After he was done he went back to the bed, and looked at the books that were there. They were all kids books on Sentinels and Guides. With his Spirit animal curled up next to him Aaron started to read.

By the time he was done with the first book, he didn’t need to be told by anyone that he was a Sentinel. Everything made sense which also made him more afraid. He didn’t want to go back home, his father would see it as another sign that Aaron was different. That he wasn’t the sports playing, rough and tumble boy that his father had wanted. He liked books, he liked comics and collecting coins and stamps. He enjoyed history and learning. He’d rather have a book in his hand than a football or basketball. He did like running and track. It was the only sport that he thought that he could tolerate, and even enjoy. He put the book down and pulled his legs up against his chest and felt like he had failed at something else.

There was a light knock on his door, and Aaron didn’t recognize the heartbeat on the other side of the door. His own heart rate sped up, and he again hid behind the chair with his lynx. A moment later someone was entering his room.

“Aaron, my name is Simon James. I’m Thomas’s Sentinel. He said that he felt your fear. I wanted to come talk to you, but I can’t do that if you’re hiding.” Aaron peeked around the chair just enough to see the man on the bed, but not enough that he could be seen. “I know you’re scared, and you don’t know what’s happening, but if you come out and talk to me, I can answer any questions you have.” The man waited and Aaron contemplated whether he should leave his hiding spot. He felt safe there, which was a rare thing for him.

“I promise you, Aaron that no one here is going to hurt you, we really do want to help you. I promise. I also make you another promise, your father is not going to get anywhere near you. He will not be let inside this facility.”

Aaron held his lynx close to him, cuddling as much as he could. Hearing that his father wasn’t going to be allowed to come to the center was a weight lifted off of Aaron’s shoulder’s. He was surprised, and he wondered why. He peeked back out at the man on the bed and saw a quiet, patient man. He wasn’t ready to trust, but maybe he could get some answers. Slowly he pushed the chair out of the way and crawled on the floor to the other side of the bed. He stood and put the canine on the bed then slowly sat down with his back against the wall.

The man looked at him and smiled.

“Hello there Aaron. It is nice to see you.”

Aaron pulled his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them.

“You’re ten, is that right?”

Aaron nodded, not taking his eyes off the man.

“Okay, and I hear that you are pretty smart. Going to Rosemont Junior Academy isn’t an easy feat, and the fact that you are two grades ahead with all A’s is quite impressive young man.”

Aaron just shrugged. No one had ever said things like that to him. His classmates hated him because he had skipped grades, his father hated him for any number of reasons, and his mother, well, Aaron wasn’t really sure what his mother felt about him. During her tea parties she’d dress him in suits and he’d sit uncomfortably with the other kids, bragging about his grades, or the debate that he won, or any number of other things. But, when they left for one of their parties, or dinners, he was largely left alone.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to talk to me, you don’t have to. I’m just going to tell you what has been happening while you’ve been asleep. You may be young, but I know you are smart so I’m not going to treat you like you’re stupid, okay?”

Aaron pressed his lips together but looked up at Simon and gave a sight nod.

“The Sentinel and Guide Center has the right to sever parental rights in cases where a child has come online due to severe emotional, mental and physical abuse. Aaron, when our doctor examined you, he was appalled by the scars. And, because your mother signed the consent forms, Thomas empathically scanned you, and found the emotional and mental scars you are carrying around. It’s a wonder that you actually survived such a violent emerging. Normally, it isn’t like what you experienced.

“Children who have even the slightest expression of the Sentinel or Guide gene are usually brought to a center and put into classes and trained. When they come online, it’s usually done slowly and gently. Guide Counselors are used to hold back the emerging to help the young ones physically cope with their change.

“I can only say that I am sorry you did not have that Aaron. I can assure you, Annabelle and Marcus Hotchner will no longer have access to you, to your trust fund, or to any part of your life.”

Aaron frowned and uncurled his body from his position, then slowly scooted closer to Simon. When he was sitting with his legs dangling over the bed,and his lynx curled on his lap he took a deep breath and looked up.

“You promise?” he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

“Oh I very much promise sweetheart. No one will hurt you like that ever again.”

Aaron didn’t know what made him do it. He wasn’t sure if it was because he felt relieved, or that the man had made him feel safe, it didn’t matter as he flung his arms around Simon, and cried.

The Sentinel had been angry that Aaron had been in the state he was when Annabelle Hotchner brought her in. A child should never suffer their emerging, and the young man that was crying in his arms had been. Simon reached down and pulled the boy into his arms and held him tight. He knew from the way Aaron clung to him that he hadn’t had much affection in his life. And, if he had anything to say about it, he was going to change that. When he felt the boy slipping down he saw Aaron had fallen asleep again. Slowly Simon stood and put Aaron back in his bed and smiled when the little spirit animal curled up at his stomach and snuggled. Shaking his head, Simon had work to do,

* * *

The next few days Aaron went to classes, worked with Simon and Victor, though he still didn’t talk much. He may have felt comfortable around the pair, but he was still having a hard time trusting anyone.Then, something happened to make his strange new life even stranger. It was during meditation class. The teachers had been surprised that his Spirit Animal, who he had named Lucifer, had already manifested without anyone’s help. This put the Center on alert that Aaron might be a powerful Sentinel, possibly a Sigma level, but they wouldn’t know till after he’s fully trained. That wasn’t the strange thing, though, the strange thing happened while meditating.

Aaron was sitting cross-legged, and for the first time in a long time his mind was still and quiet. They didn’t want to chance a trip to the Spirit Plane with him as of yet, but Aaron had felt another presence inside him. Frowning, he tried to follow it, but the presence felt young, even younger than him and he couldn’t figure it out. But, he felt safe, protected, he felt able to let go, and let that presence wrap around him and and he already knew, he loved that presence.

When he opened his eyes he looked down to see a tiny white coyote. Frowning, he held the little animal close to him, not wanting the teacher to see it. Aaron wasn’t sure why it was important to keep this to himself for the moment, but deep down, he knew he had to protect it. He would wait till he could talk to Simon later that day. Luckily the little one cooperated and didn’t come out of their hiding place. After class Aaron went to his room to do a little reading, and some of his homework. He had been enrolled in the transition school there at the Center. Simon had obtained his schoolwork and curriculum from his current school, and they tailored a program to keep him up in his studies.

After studying for a couple of hours, Aaron had gotten tired and decided to lay down for a little while, and Lucifer and the little coyote curled up with him. It was the first time ever in his life that Aaron felt whole.

The knock on his door startled him out of his nap. Aaron held the little Coyote close while Lucifer disappeared. Aaron stood and went to the door to open it.

“Simon,” Aaron grabbed his hand and pulled him in the room then shut his door quickly.

“Aaron? Is something wrong?”

“I don’t know. Today in meditation, I...well….” Aaron sat down on the bed while Simon pulled a chair up and sat in front of him. Aaron waited till he was settled then showed Simon the sleeping Coyote.

“Well now. What have you here Aaron?” Simon smiled softly as he looked at the tiny animal.

“It just happened. Then I felt...I felt like, I don’t know, someone was there, with me. In fact I still feel them with me.”

Simon gasped as he sat back and really looked at Aaron.

“Aaron, is it okay if I call for Thomas and have him scan you?”

“I guess.” Aaron couldn’t help the surge of protective instincts that made him curl his body around the Coyote.

Simon smiled again and patted Aaron on the shoulder, “Don’t worry, it won’t hurt.” The Sentinel stood and used the phone in Aaron’s room to call his Guide. It didn’t take long for Thomas to show up and be shown the small animal.

“This happened in group?”

Aaron nodded his head as he held the little animal to him, protecting him.

“It’s okay. No one is going to take the little guy from you Aaron. Is it okay if I touch him?” Aaron watched the Guide for a moment then nodded his head. He felt good around Thomas, the man felt calm, but also warm and gentle to Aaron. Thomas reached out and gently scratched between the Coyote’s ears. Aaron was smiling as the little guy stretched in his hands and tried to let out a growl.

Thomas sat back and scanned Aaron. After he was done, he leaned forward and looked Aaron right in the eyes.

“You are what we call a Penultimate Sentinel. It’s very rare. This means your perfect match was born aware. You have the responsibility of taking care of their spirit animal till they are old enough. It also means you already have a bond with them. When you finally do meet and later bond, it means no one ever can take you away from each other. It also means you will share your gifts. No other Sentinel and Guide pairing can do that. Bonds with Penultimates are like no other. There are a few, Jim and Blair are currently the only one we know of on this side of the US.”

Aaron held the little coyote close to him and tried to comprehend the full impact of what Thomas was telling him. He only knew that when he closed his eyes, he was no longer so very alone.

“Will I have to live here?”

Thomas smiled and gently touched Aaron’s cheek, and Aaron felt a calming wave move through him, helping him settle.

“No. We found a family member who wants to take you in, but we are having them come here so you can meet. If you are uncomfortable at any time, Simon and I will be there for you Aaron. You are special, and we don’t want anyone else to hurt you. I promise, your parents can no longer hurt you.”

Aaron sniffed back the tears in his eyes and felt a warmth deep inside. He couldn’t really explain what he felt, only that it was pure joy and happiness. The coyote finally woke, stretched his little body, then reached up to lick Aaron’s face. It gave a tiny yip before it disappeared. Lucifer laid his head on Aaron’s lap, whining a little, already missing the little animal.

“Do I have to name him?”

“If you want. But, be prepared if your Guide wants to choose a different name when he gets older.”

“How do you know it’s a boy? What if my Guide is a girl?”

“Because male and female energy are very different. The energy I feel in you, the one from your Guide, it’s very male. He’ll be a strong Guide for you Aaron. Now, I’m sure you’re hungry, you didn’t eat dinner.”

Aaron nodded as he slid off the bed. Thomas led him to the dining room where he got his dinner and ate in a quiet corner. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to interact with the other children, it was just that he was uncomfortable around them. They had already had a lot more training than he did. He still felt so raw and vulnerable after his emerging, and now he was even more different with his Sentinel status. It was a little daunting to think that he was on the same level as Jim and Blair. He had seen the pair around the center and envied their closeness. Jim was a few years older than him and already had a strong bond to his Guide. There were rumors that Blair was already showing signs of being a powerful Shaman. Aaron wondered what it was like already having your Guide with you all the time. When he closed his eyes he felt that warmth and smiled, he only hoped that his relationship would eventually be like theirs.

* * *

Aaron was nervous. Very nervous. He had never met the person that was coming in to meet him. Thomas said his name is Patrick Sheppard. Even Aaron knew who that was. He thought that his guardians had made a mistake somehow, but they just told him that his cousin Patrick would explain everything to him.

Standing up from his bed, Aaron took another look at himself in the mirror. Einstein was curled up on his shoulder, he was so small that he fit perfectly. Lucifer was weaving in and out of his legs, feeding off of Aaron’s anxiety. They were all a little nervous, but Simon and Thomas reassured him that everything was going to be okay. They reminded him that he had a choice, and if he chose not to go with Patrick, they would keep him with them at the center till they found someone Aaron was comfortable with.

“Are we ready for this?” Aaron looked down at Lucifer, the Lynx looked up at him and chuffed as he nuzzled Aaron’s leg. He felt like his spirit animal was telling him to just get on with it.

“Alright, alright, I’m going,” he chastised the feline, who just looked up at him and Aaron could almost feel the anticipation running through him. Shaking his head, he checked himself once more, smoothing out the jeans and t-shirt he was wearing, as well as his hair. Finally, he couldn’t put it off any longer and left his room to go to the family lounge. It was a place that family members could interact with each other while newly emerged Sentinels or Guides were recovering and training. Taking a deep breath Aaron entered the room with Lucifer still by his side and Einstein still curled on his shoulder. Neither animal disappeared, which Aaron was grateful for.

“Aaron, come over here.” Thomas was there with Simon by his side. A man about his father’s age stood and smiled. Next to him was a boy about his own age. Swallowing hard, Aaron wrapped his stoicism around him like a shield. He was surprised when he felt energy wrap around him, shoring him up and giving him comfort. It really did feel like a shield. Standing tall and raising his head high Aaron walked the short distance to the waiting group.

The man smiled and got down on one knee so that he was eye level with Aaron.

“Hello Aaron. I’m Patrick Sheppard. I know you’ve gone through a lot these last few weeks, and I’m sorry. There’s a lot we should talk about, and I’m sure you have questions. I promise you Aaron, I will be as honest with you as possible.”

Aaron studied the man a moment as he bit the inside of his cheek.

“How do you know my parents?” Aaron asked as he kept a steady eye on Patrick.

“Why don’t we sit and I’ll explain.” Wary, but willing to listen Aaron moved towards a chair that was facing the small couch the other boy was sitting on. They eyed each other, but Aaron felt more curiosity than anything. He watched Patrick stand and sit down next to who Aaron assumed was his son.

“Aaron, this is my oldest son David, he's twelve. I have another son at home named John. He’s seven, but if all goes well, you’ll meet him later.

“I’m your mother’s cousin.” Patrick looked like he was going to say more, but stopped. Aaron frowned as he pulled Lucifer into his lap, seeking comfort. “I don’t want to say anything bad about your parents, but I feel you are old enough to understand.

“The truth is, Aaron, that none of the family liked your father. When Annabelle started dating him, we all were concerned. There are several of us cousins that were raised fairly close to each other, and we all tried to warn her that Marcus Hotchner wasn’t a good man, but she was blind to him. In a move that I will always regret, we cut her out of our lives.

“She married him, despite all of our misgivings. And for a while we tried to repair the damage we had done, but she, rightfully, was angry with us and in turn cut us out of her life. If I had any idea that Marcus was hurting you, I would have moved heaven and earth to get you away from them. I make you a promise, Aaron, you never have to go back there. You can have a home with me, and my wife, with our sons who would be like brothers to you, if you want it. I won’t ever pressure you Aaron.”

Einstein woke up and nuzzled Aaron’s neck as he sat there trying to process everything Patrick had told him. The little coyote jumped down and stumbled his way over to Patrick and David, as did Lucifer. When both of them rubbed against Patrick, Aaron felt a pleasant hum over the bond he shared with the both of them. Smiling, he nodded his head, more to himself than to his cousin.

“Alright. But, if I don’t like it…”

“If you don’t like it, then Thomas and Simon have agreed to be your guardians. I’ve taken steps to lockdown your trust fund, from both your grandparents, and your mother. Your parents won’t be able to lay their hands on it, and Simon would be named executor. But, if you stay, I will make sure that your money is safe. But more than that Aaron, I want to give you a family.”

Aaron stood and took the couple of steps to get to Patrick. A determined, but wary look on his face. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do and Patrick seemed to understand his distress when he opened his arms and Aaron fell into them. He was held close, and he hated to admit that it felt good. A part of him wanted to cry, but he held it in, pushed it down for now and would deal with his feelings when he had more privacy.

“Oh, son, no one will ever hurt you like you have been ever again.”

“I want to try,” Aaron’s voice sounded small even to him, but he didn’t try to cover it up. He let Patrick comfort him, and he knew, his life was never going to be the same, he just hoped it would be better.

**Author's Note:**

> I made a bit of an error in ages between Aaron, David Sheppard and John Sheppard. I've fixed it.


End file.
